The present invention relates to a device for fastening a first part to a stationary second part, in particular to a part of a vehicle, having a fastening element which can be connected to a first part and has at least one fixedly arranged locking element that can be brought into a locked position connecting the first part to the second part and can be brought into an unlocked position releasing the first part from the second part.
German Patent Application 197 30 269.6 discloses a device for fastening a first part to a stationary second part, where a one-piece fastening element that can be connected to the first part is provided. A locking element attached to the fastening element so it cannot be lost is provided with the fastening element; by means of this locking element, the fastening element can be detachably mounted on the second part together with the first part. The fastening element has a mounting web which is mounted by means of a plug clamp on a projecting web of the first part. Before locking the first part on the second part, it is desirable to guarantee accessibility to the rear side of the first part so that the devices attached to the first part, in particular air jet, and reading lights, can be attached. To this end, a clamp-like mounting arm is provided on the side of the first part opposite the fastening element so that it can be placed on the edge of the second part. The edge of the second part thus forms a supporting face for the mounting web of the first part, which permits an open position of the first part perpendicular to the extent of the second part. However, one disadvantage of the known device is that unwanted loosening of the first part from the second part can occur due to the loose seating of the mounting web of the first part on the edge of the second part. In addition, the first part can be mounted on only one side of the second part and it can be pivoted only in one direction for fastening to the second part.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to improve upon a device for fastening a first part to a stationary second part such that the first part is held securely in a predetermined open position and can also be attached easily and securely to the second part.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for fastening a first part to a stationary second part, in particular to a part of a vehicle, with a fastening element which can be connected to the first part and has at least one locking element arranged so it cannot be lost, and it can be brought into a locked position joining the first part to the second part and can also be brought into an unlocked position releasing the first part from the second part, wherein the fastening element has at least one mounting part, which supports the locking element and is connected to the first part in such a way that it can pivot about a pivot axis.
The special advantage of this invention is that the fastening element permits a detachable joining while also allowing a defined pivotability of the first part to the second part. After secure locking of the first part in the area of an edge of the second part by means of the locking element, the first part can assume an open position due to its inherent weight, in which position the first part extends essentially in the vertical direction, so that the devices arranged on the first part can be connected to the supply means in the opening of the second part. Advantageously, fastening elements are arranged on opposite edge sides of the first part, so that the first part can be brought into an open position regardless of side. This greatly simplifies handling when installing or replacing the first part. Furthermore, the device according to this invention makes it possible for the movement of the first part out of the open position into the closed position to be ended with operation of the locking element on the opposite side, so that rapid and reliable assembly of the first part on the second part is made possible.
According to an advantageous embodiment of this invention, pivotability between the first part and a mounting part connected to the second part so it cannot be lost is created by a hinge-like joint that extends in the edge area of the first part. This permits easy pivotability, which exposes a large open cross section and permits complete accessibility to the rear side of the first part.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the mounting part is brought into engagement on the edge of the second part by means of a screw guided through a guide bore of the mounting part. An end stop mounted on the free end of the screw causes the screw to be held securely on the mounting part. At least two stops of different heights with a distance between them project on a top side of the mounting part facing the second part. In cooperation with the end stop, these stops form a simple locking and unlocking mechanism which brings a lock nut into screw engagement with the screw in a locked or unlocked position. By turning the screw in one direction, e.g., by turning it clockwise, the lock nut can be turned from a defined unlocked position into a defined locked position. By turning the screw in the opposite direction, the lock nut can be turned back into the unlocked position.
According to one embodiment of this invention, an unwanted reversing turning of the lock nut from a partially locked position, where the first part is loosely attached to the second part, into the locked position is prevented by a stop matched to the pitch of the screw and arranged on the mounting part of the fastening element.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the fastening element is designed with a cube shape and has a bottom part engaged in an edge recess in the first part. The bottom part is preferably held securely by locking it in the edge recess. In an alternative embodiment, the bottom part may also be connected on one piece to the first part.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, a mounting arm projects away from the mounting part in the direction of the hinge-connected first part, where the free end of the mounting arm is hinge-connected to the first part. The second part is thus advantageously arranged at a distance from the edge of the first part, so that room for unhindered pivotability of the first part is created. In particular, the mounting part can then be arranged above a gap between adjacent first parts, so that no additional boreholes need be provided in the first part for driving a screw.
According to an embodiment of this invention, the mounting arm is designed with a curvature so that sufficient rigidity or stability of the mounting part is guaranteed.
According to an embodiment of this invention, the mounting arm has a guide bore in a middle section for guiding the screw and has two parallel mounting arms in adjacent outer sections. Due to the spaced arrangement of the mounting arms, an intermediate space is formed, so that unhindered access is made possible for an operating element such as a screwdriver for operating the screw.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the mounting part is designed in two parts, where one insertion part is engaged in a locked position in a receptacle part. The two-piece design also means that the insertion part connected to the first part can still be used even with faulty mounting of the mounting part on the second part, thus destroying the receptacle part or the screw, for example. Easy replacement of the defective receptacle part is ensured due to the fact that the connection is just a snap-lock connection. In addition, assembly time can be shortened and material can be saved.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the insertion part is engaged in the receptacle part with some play in the transverse direction so that tolerance can be compensated in the transverse direction. This permits stress-free assembly of the first part on the second part. This also counteracts a build up of stress in the intended position of the first part during the operating lifetime of the vehicle, an aircraft in particular.
According to one embodiment of this invention, profiled rails with different profiles are provided as the second part for the opposite edge sides of the first part, where a first profiled rail allows a displacement of the mounting part with respect to the profiled rail in the transverse direction by a predetermined length, while the other profiled rail has locking webs that permit an accurate seating of the mounting part relative to the profiled rail in the transverse direction. Thus, one edge side of the first part is connected to its respective profiled rail so it cannot be lost. Since this profiled rail is hinge connected to the first part by the mounting part, a tolerance in the transverse direction can also be compensated in this area in the closed position of the first part. The mounting parts hinge connected to the edge sides of the first part are preferably designed to be the same, which has the effect of simplifying assembly.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.